dafscampfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
Sierra is the main protagonist in the fictional television series Camp. She joins Camp Orangeville with her new boyfriend Zach, and has difficulty adapting to the new relationships the beach camp has to offer. Sierra is in team Green Snakes along with Zach, Amy and Chloë. Biography 'Early Life' Sierra grew up with her two parents and her younger sister Kayla in California. At six years old, she finds out that her grandfather was polysexual and was cheating on her grandmother with another man. She had her first kiss with her childhood best friend Josie when they were twelve years old. 'Season One' In Pilot, Sierra packs in excitement for her summer trip with boyfriend Zach. She officially becomes a camper at Camp Orangeville and meets her roommate Amy, and her sister's roommate, Chloë. Chloë tells Sierra that she is lesbian, and tells her about her first lesbian experience. Sierra was the first person that Chloë came out to. She joins the Green Snakes team. In Team Work, Sierra wins 3 points for her team when she wins at a game of tug-of-war. Later in the episode, Amy throws a party in Sierra and Zach's cabin and manipulates Sierra into taking shots. Sierra eventually gets drunk, and her sister Kayla walks in on the party. Sierra stumbles to Kayla's cabin and tells Chloë that she looks "nice". Kayla also tells her that she was going to quit the camp. Sierra (while drunk) reacts by laughing and heads back to her own cabin, where she collapses on the floor. While her vision is blurred she makes out an image of Zach and Amy kissing. The following morning, Sierra wakes with a massive hangover, but has the image of Zach and Amy in her mind, along with Kayla's statement about leaving. Sierra rushes to the camp exit, where she finds Kayla running out of the camp with her duffle bags. In Too Late to Say Sorry, Sierra breaks up with Zach following the previous events of the night before. Sierra's team, Green Snakes, get all of their points taken off of them after Kayla tells the camp councilors about Sierra's party. Later on, she goes cliff diving with the rest of the campers, and witnesses Chloë in a bikini top. While upset at her break up, she decides to spend time with Chloë at the diner. Chloë shows Sierra her secret tattoo on her wrist. They two share a good bond with one another and decide to become best friends. She ultimately decides to share a room with Chloë. In Stuck in the Sand, Sierra is teamed up with Amy for a three-legged marathon. During the marathon, Sierra trips and hits her head on the sand, and has a vision of her and Chloë kissing. She decides to shrug it off, however the visions keep reaccuring. She decides to see the camp therapist about the visions, and he tells her that it meant nothing. In Back to the Past, Sierra recounts her past life experiences to Chloë through a series of flashbacks, including her encounter with her childhood friend Josie (see Early Life above). In this episode, Sierra finds out that Chloë has a crush on her. However, she tells Chloë that it is impossible to date, due to the opinions of the other campers (especially her ex-boyfriend Zach). Chloë has a meltdown, and Sierra keeps her calm by finally kissing her. The two remain in silence following the kiss until they are called to dinner. In Blurred Lines, Sierra finds out that Chloë attempted suicide following the events of the previous episode. She heads back to her and Chloë's cabin, where she finds blood and her bottle of pain killers on her bathroom floor. Sierra breaks down in tears. The following day, the campers make a visit to Chloë in the hospital, however Sierra waits in a storage closet until the campers clear out of the room. Sierra finally approaches Chloë healthy in her hospital bed, and yells at her about her attempted death. She decides to forgive her. Back at the camp, Sierra overhears a couple of campers talking about Chloë, and how they suspect that Chloë was indeed a lesbian. Zach also approaches Sierra and tells her that he had a date with a girl named Brenda. Sierra is unamused by this. At dinner, Sierra has a conversation with Amy, who admits that she believed that Chloë faked the whole attempted suicide for attention. Sierra makes her say this aloud, where other campers chip in their opinions on Chloë. Sierra sticks up for Chloë and storms out, where she sees Chloë standing outside the door. She kisses her, and they officially become a couple. Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Team Green Snakes Category:Sierra